Bobby Dagen
Bobby Dagen is the protagonist of Saw 3D. He is a survival health guru who made a claim to fame after alledging that he had survived a Jigsaw trap and subsequently became a media sensation selling his story to the tabloids. What few people (only his lawyer, best friend and publicist) knew that Bobby was a fraud; he had never actually been tested in a game, and his story was a complete fabrication. Even his wife was unaware of his scheme. His lies and undeserved local fame caused him to be targeted for a series of actual Jigsaw traps. He is played by veteran actor Sean Patrick Flanery, who is best known for the role of Connor MacManus in the film The Boondock Saints ''as well as his most recent appearance as Sheriff Kevin Reddle in a Tobe Hooper-directed episode of the horror television anthology ''Masters of Horror, "The Damned Thing". Biography Survive Program Around 40, somewhere between the events of Saw and Saw III (Because John Kramer dies in Saw III, therefore couldn't have found out about him afterward.), Bobby Dagen created a self help group for the survivors of Jigsaw's traps. The Survivor's group is the core engine of rehabilitation, the pumping heart and soul of the Group S.U.R.V.I.V.E. Program. The group is open to anyone who has experienced the horrific trauma of a Jigsaw trap. In the group, we share our experiences, and build understanding about WHY we found ourselves in such a horrific situation, HOW we survived, and WHO we are now. Bobby has led these meetings with compassion and insight, fostering a unique trust amongst the brutalized survivors. His experiences in these groups has allowed him to expand his knowledge base, and develop his program to reach beyond the core group, and into the widest engagement with a worldwide need for meaning and transcendence. However, it is revealed during Saw 3D that Bobby was lying about his experiences with Jigsaw, and in fact, had never been tested. As a result of that, he was kidnapped and put through a series of actual tests. Root of all Evil (Bobby's trials) ﻿Mark Hoffman's devised game for the lying, money-grabbing guru is represented by "money is the root of all evil" and the following deflects of evil: Speak No Evil, See No Evil and Hear No Evil. Three of his associates are selected for his tests. The first is his publicist Nina, who kept his secret while editing his book and is the Speak No Evil Test. The second is his lawyer, Suzanne, who defended him although she knew he was a fraud, which caused her to be part of the See No Evil Test. Finally, Bobby's best friend Cale who knows of his lie to gain sensation. Cale has heard the truth from Bobby but acts as if he doesn't know. He is the Hear No Evil Test, The Silence Circle (Speak No Evil) - Nina's Trap Bobby enters the second test room of the mental asylum of his entrapment to find his book publicist, Nina, in a straight jacket in a chair with protruding spikes pointed at her throat. The rules read that the more Nina screams, the more closer the spikes get to her throat. The key to her release is on her stomach and Bobby has to pull it out with a fishing line. While Bobby does grab the key to free her, he fails to unlock the trap in time, as Nina screams too much and the timer runs out, leading to her death. The writing on the room's door read: Redefine your priorities The Impalement Wheel (See No Evil) - Suzanne's Trap Bobby enters his third test and room to find lawyer Suzanne encased in a bed which lifts up following a caged appearence from Billy the Puppet. Bobby was tasked with supporting two metal spikes on his shoulders causing two others to stab his chest until the timer went off, but he eventually drops them and Suzanne's eyes and mouth are penetrated by three metal spikes. The door of the third test See No Evil reads, "Verify Your Self Worth through commitment", part of his S.U.R.V.I.V.E. morals. The Deafening Mask (Hear No Evil) - Cale's Trap Bobby enters his fourth test room which contains his blindfolded friend Cale with a noose around his neck. Bobby must get him to listen to him, and help him to get across the planks before him. They are performing rather well, and Bobby reaches the key to save him. He throws the key to Cale, who just misses the catch. The timer runs out, and Cale's device lifts him in to air, hanging him. The Hooks and The Brazen Bull Oven (The Final Test) - Joyce's Trap Bobby's fifth and final test involves him finally reaching his wife Joyce Dagen in the boiler room, where she is attached by chain on a Brazen Bull Oven. In order to rescue her, Bobby had to attach hooks to his pectorial muscles and hoist himself up onto a platform (as he claimed he had to in his book) to reach and connect extension cords. Bobby fails, when his pectoral muscles rip and he falls, which causes the oven to ignite incinerating Joyce in the final test. Bobby is forced to watch in horror as Joyce is incinerated. It is not established in the movie as to what became of Bobby afterwards, although the official Saw 3D website states (along with Saw 3D Director Kevin Greturt) that he is still alive. Category:Characters